


Lover Chanting

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lup wonders why Lucretia's never taken anyone home during their extended stint on the Starblaster.





	Lover Chanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaintlyMacabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/gifts).

“So…” Lup begins to drawl and Lucretia instantly braces herself for whatever scheme she knows Lup has in mind. She wasn’t an incredibly hard person to read on the best of days and it doesn’t help that Lup currently has on the biggest shit-eating grin Lucretia has ever seen.

“So?” Lucretia parrots back at her and turns her gaze downward, staring at the remnants of her half-melted drink. It was a local concoction that she’d forgotten the name of and had gotten tired of halfway through.

The drink wasn’t terrible, it was just that she was -- at best -- a social drinker and generally preferred to stay away from bars, drinking and (being honest with herself) people in general but Lup had burst into her room right as she was turning in for bed and promptly declared “Girl’s Night” so here they were. 

A bar wasn’t the usual choice of activity for Girl’s Night either but it was rare that a cycle’s planar system was advanced enough to have them in the first place and Lucretia didn’t want to squander the opportunity to also compare alcohol from different planar systems to their own. That it also meant being in close proximity to Lup who was extra-touchy feely when drunk was decidedly not a factor in Lucretia’s decision to go out.

The bar itself was nice intimate space that was very much on the smaller side and had a friendly private atmosphere that wasn’t too dissimilar to a few of the one’s she had explored back home. There were a fair number of patrons inside aside from Lup and herself, mostly locals from what they could tell.

“Why don’t you go up and say hi to someone?” Lup nearly purrs, her voice low and almost drowned out by the loud music of the bar. With a smooth motion she jerks her head toward a mixed-race group of women dancing with each other. Taken aback, Lucretia nearly chokes on her own spit before managing to play it off and instead accidentally bumps her hand against her drink.

_Real smooth._

“It’s a lesbian bar,” Lup continues on, oblivious to Lucretia’s terminal awkwardness and inward torment. “You’ve gotta live a little Luce.”

Lucretia suddenly finds herself extremely thankful that even with darkvision Lup wouldn’t be able to tell just how much she’s blushing. “I,” she chokes out and coughs while Lup laughs, not unkindly with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Um, I know how to live it up. I just haven’t...found anyone I’m interested in,” she finishes lamely.

At that Lup raises an eyebrow and snorts, “No one, really?” she asks and turns her attention to a statuesque tiefling currently chatting up a standoffish drow and her friend by the opposite corner of the bar. “Not even those two? They’re pretty cute even if drow chicks are crazy,” Lup pauses and furrows her brow, “Were crazy? I don’t know what this plane’s drow are like,” she rambles on quickly, deciding not to linger on the subject for any longer, “but, the point is why don’t you just go for it?”

“...Drow aren’t my type?” Lucretia tries to lie, very lamely, and winces once she realizes that Lup isn’t buying it at all.

“_Luce_, come on we’re friends,” she says and gives Lucretia a Look, “I’m just a little curious! It’s been what, 30 cycles now? Just about everyone else on the ship has either fucked each other or other people at this point. Gods know I’ve walked in on enough already. Everyone, except for _you_.”

“I, um...have to go, _thanksforcomingoutwithmebye_,” Lucretia says in a rush before running off, leaving a crumpled pile of bills on the counter before Lup’s protests become too loud. She pushes her way through the crowd and makes a tactical retreat back to the safety of the Starblaster.

Once in the safety of her room she locks the door and leans against it, feeling extraordinarily silly for embarrassing herself in front of Lup.

“Fuck.”

**********

It isn’t long before there’s finally a knocking and she waits, holding her breath and hoping Lup will just leave if she doesn’t answer. She knows Lup won’t but it’s worth trying and Lucretia’s nerves are beyond shot.

“Aww come on Luce,” Lup says gently from behind the door and Lucretia cringes, completely mortified. “Don’t be like that, just let me in so we can talk, okay?”

Lucretia shakes her head but starts to open the door just a crack so that she can talk to Lup clearly without a solid chunk of wood between them, “I would rather we forget this al-” is all she manages to get out before she’s cut off by Lup casting some sort of magic and appearing directly behind her, clenching both hands firmly on her shoulders and nearly making her jump out of her skin.

“Lup!” Lucretia cries out in surprise and loses her bearings, beginning to fall back before being stopped by Lup’s firm hands holding her steady.

“Aw, careful,” Lup laughs before helping Lucretia back up to her feet. Despite her laughter and general easy manner, Lup’s concern is obvious when she looks down at Lucretia. “What got into you?”

“Why did you waste a spell slot on that?”

“Because I thought you wouldn’t let me in,” Lup answers immediately before shaking her head, expression now stern. “But it’s not about that, why’d you run off?”

Lucretia sucks in a deep breath and sighs. She can’t lie to Lup to her face and it’s better to just rip the bandage off now. “Because,” she starts to say and nearly backs out, coming up with at least ten lies that Lup definitely wouldn’t buy, “You were talking about sleeping with...people...and I kind of maybe have a crush on you,” she trails off.

Lup can’t help the small giggle that comes out of her and Lucretia’s heart sinks, assuming the worst. Her face must betray everything because Lup immediately shakes her head.

“Babe, I’m not making fun of you,” Lup says with a sudden air of gravity, holding Lucretia’s gaze. The look in her eyes is intense, so much so that Lucretia finds it hard to do anything but look at her. “Everyone on the ship loves you. I love you and you’re my friend, I’d never do you dirty like that

Lucretia nods and begins to mumble quietly, “I understand, sorry I made things weird... We can just pretend I never said anything if you want,” she offers and though it hurts to say she’s a big girl, she’s had worse.

“Hey now,” Lup says indignant and stamps her foot. “I didn’t say I wanted that at all.”

_Oh._

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh, silly,” Lup laughs again and steps forward, taking Lucretia’s face into her hands. She walks the two of them backwards to Lucretia’s bed and the back of her knees hit the edge before she falls back, hitting soft sheets. Lup climbs on top of her lap and straddles her. Their eyes meet and Lucretia’s heart swells when she sees the intense heady desire in Lup’s hooded eyes and blinks.

“I’ve been flirting with you since like, the I.P.R.E,” Lup shakes her head, curly hair bobbing wildly, and pulls Lucretia in for a kiss before she can say more. Their lips meet and it’s everything Lucretia has imagined and fantasized about for an embarrassing amount of time. (Several decades actually but who was counting, she certainly wasn’t painfully aware!)

Her thoughts are quickly erased by Lup’s tongue poking against her lips and she takes the chance to suck it into her mouth gently. Her hands moving instinctively to grip at Lup’s waist feeling the warmth of her skin through the thin fabric of her sheer top. She pulls her closer so that Lup is pressed against her, desperate to connect every inch of them, feeling the hard line of her length and Lup grins before breaking off into a moan as they kiss lazily. 

One of her hands works its way into in Lucretia’s hair and she can’t help but make a low noise when manicured nails scratch lightly at her scalp.

“You okay?” Lup manages to ask when they reluctantly break apart to catch their breath. Lucretia’s eyes are fixated first on her lips, slightly kiss-swollen and wet with their saliva and then next her eyes go lower, falling toward Lup’s chest, watching it rise and fall with the other woman’s breathing.

Lucretia nods a little too eagerly. “Yeah, more than okay,” she says, barely able to formulate words. 

“You can take my shirt off you know,” Lup reminds her and Lucretia makes way to do so, helping Lup shrug off the offending garment and tossing it over the side of the bed. She’s unsurprisingly bra-less and her dark nipples are hard and oh-so-inviting. Lucretia takes one of her breasts into her mouth and laps at a nipple with her tongue while Lup moans.

She lets go of Lup’s nipple with a loud pop. “I thought you wouldn’t go for someone like me,” she admits quietly. 

Way to kill the mood Luce.

Lup frowns and rushes forward, kissing Lucretia again and then flicks her shoulder playfully. “Luce, I just said that I’ve been flirting with you since the I.P.R.E. You’re the sweetest, sexy, and nerdy little librarian I’ve ever seen, who wouldn’t you?” she laughs and Lucretia blushes, dropping her head.

“Although, that being said, if you don’t touch me, I think I’m gonna die,” Lup whines and Lucretia giggles, giddy with excitement, and her hands snake under Lup’s skirt and bunch it up around her waist, exposing Lup’s aching red length to the cool air of the room. 

Lup groans at that alone and her cock twitches when Lucretia takes it in hand and gives a few experimental strokes that provoke pleased noises from Lup. She continues to play with Lup, spurned on by the small whimpers the other woman was giving off.

She kisses Lup again while her thumb rubs circles against the pre-cum slick head of Lup’s cock as she gasps into her mouth, a chorus of rapid “ah ah ah’s” streaming out from her lips while Lucretia continues to play with her. Lucretia moves her lips lower, mouthing at the column of Lup’s neck while her other hand plays with her nipple, twisting and squeezing.

“Lucretia,” Lup keens in warning and spurred onward, Lucretia rubs her through her orgasm even faster, easing off when Lup finally comes with a loud gasp. She groans and bats away Lucretia’s hand when her continued stroking edges just on the wrong side of painful, feeling oversensitive. Exhausted, they flop over and the pair of them sit in silence for a moment, just the sounds of their breathing before Lup begins to move, shuffling closer to Lucretia who was staring at the ceiling, content.

“My turn,” Lup smirks down at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiSTcdi82S0) by Little Dragon.
> 
> Happy reveals!~


End file.
